expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcasts
Expanse The Unofficial Podcast Premiered on October 12, 2015. It strives to release one episode per week. The podcast is produced independently by fans of the books and show, and has no affiliation with SyFy or Alcon Entertainment. Format In the weeks prior to the series premiere on December 14, 2015, each episode focused on a different main character, and the actor who portrays them in the series. Following the premiere, each episode will focus on reviewing and recapping the most recent episode of The Expanse. During the hiatus after season 1 the podcast will change focus to other characters, locations, or ships in The Expanse universe. Spoilers The podcast is kept as spoiler-free as possible, giving listeners who may not have read the Expanse novels the opportunity to better understand the universe of the show prior to viewing. Hosts The show is hosted by Lex Starwalker, and Nikki Starwalker. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Expanse Podcast - Tales From The Rocinante A weekly fan podcast by Solo Talk Media. This is a weekly review podcast covering thoughts and theories up to, and including the most recent episode of The Expanse. Format Shortly after each week's television broadcast a short episode of the podcast called a Double Take will be released. The Double Take is a 5-10 minute episode covering first impressions of the most recent episode of The Expanse and asking a few questions in the hopes of obtaining feedback for the longer review podcast released a few days later. A few days after each television broadcast a full length review podcast will be released going over recent news about The Expanse. It then covers the episode in detail and discusses any thoughts and theories about what's happened and whats to come. The podcast then concludes with listener submitted feedback. Each submitter is allotted up to five minutes worth of written or audio feedback. Spoilers The Expanse Podcast - Tales From The Rocinante is a spoiler free podcast. Future fans watching The Expanse for the first time will be able to follow along with this podcast without worrying about being spoiled. Host This show is hosted by Mark Des Cotes, owner of Solo Talk Media. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Churn Launched February 2017 by Syfy Wire Format This is the closest there is to an "official" podcast. The Expanse creators Ty Franck and Daniel Abraham are regulars. Hosts Cher Martinetti, Adam Swiderski Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Crash Couch File:CrashCouchLogo_2ndEdition-640x384.jpg|Random Chatter presents The Crash Couch|link=http://randomchatter.com/?s=crash+couch File:Crash-Couch-Featured-640x384.jpg|Random Chatter presents The Crash Couch|link=http://randomchatter.com/?s=crash+couch Launched: January 2017 By Random Chatter Available on iTunes Hosts Chris McGuffin ♦ Erik Blythe ♦ Lou Secki ♦ Andrea Cardama Publicized on Twitter Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ * RC Interviews: Chris McGuffin (Related Content) Jun 10, 2017 Decrypted by Ars Technica This podcast isn't exclusively focused on The Expanse however will cover the TV episodes in some detail during the broadcast season and will have show cast appear as guests. Host Jonathan M. Gitlin Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Expanse After Show by Afterbuzz TV This show responds live to comments via YouTube and Twitter which is a special treat when cast members appear as guests. The moderating host has read the novels but like most readers may not remember all the details. She let's her co-host(s) respond to most of the questions and comments to avoid spoilers. The Afterbuzz TV group does a large number of these types of reviews for varying shows. If another show is more popular in any given week, The Expanse installment might be postponed or cancelled without notice in order to produce something else. Hosts Kari Lane, Maria Cavassuto (S2), Rick Hong, Cherry Davis (S3) Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ The Expansecast expansecast.com Launched: November 12, 2016 An unoffical fan-cast about SyFy's television series The Expanse, and the books it was based on. Once a week four friends recap and discuss each episode as the story unfolds Format Introduced with 9 episodes covering the first season then a weekly for season 2 Spoilers Hosts Ben, Muhammad, Caitlin, Scott Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Nerdrotic Launched: February 2017 Format Nerdrotic does a weekly recap podcast for each episode of The Expanse. Spoilers Spoiler free Hosts Gary Beuchler ♦ Dennis Bithoulkas ♦ Dicktor Van Doomcock Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Beltalowda Launched April 4, 2018 Format This is a weekly podcast with recaps, discussions, and viewer feedback about the TV show. While previous seasons have been partially covered on Bald Move TV, a dedicated podcast for The Expanse was not launched until season 3. Spoilers The Beltalowda podcast is a show first, spoiler-free podcast. Hosts The show is hosted by Jim Jones, and A. Ron Hubbard, owners of Baldmove.com. The two host have a dynamic of Jim being a book reader while A. Ron being a show watcher only. However, Jim has only read the first three books and has stayed one book ahead of the TV show. Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Geeks Guide to the Galaxy By: wired.com Site: geeksguideshow.com Launched: 2010 (Season 1 on Tor.com) Season 2 on io9.com Current: 2012-present (Season 3 to 9 on Wired.com A podcast affiliated with Wired.com and focused on technology and science fans Format general technology and science focused podcast. Non-specific to "The Expanse" Spoilers Hosts David Barr Kirtley Episodes ⇛⨁⇚ Other Podcasts Scott Sigler Podcast "The Friday Fix - November 20, 2015" - a spoiler-free review of the first 4 episodes. TWIS This Week in Science Podcast (TWIS) - Episode 633- Dr.Kiki Sanford hosts with guest James S.A. Corey Extenal links *https://redd.it/8cnxdx Category:News Category:Podcasts